La búsqueda xxxx del  correcto
by Anniih
Summary: Una gitana le dijo que era gay y que debe buscar el **** correcto o moriría. Entonces, Manuel emprende su viaje por todo el mundo. Francia, Inglaterra, México, Guatemala, y muchos países más, pero solo uno es el correcto. Se sentía tan gay. *ArgenxChile*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia y de LatinHetalia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencia:** Lemon fail. **Vocabulario vulgar**, ya sea de sexo y de groserías mayoritariamente chilensis y algunas argentinas. OoC. Random, bizarro o como quieran llamarle. **¡No soy responsable de cegueras!**

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel. Y otras parejas random.

La historia **no** tiene sentido común, así que **no** lo busquen.

.

* * *

><p><strong>La búsqueda del **** correcto<strong>

La vida de José Manuel González Rodríguez cambió en 360° cuando una gitana lo frenó para leerle el futuro. Es que era tan weón que se quedó a escuchar y ver cómo le leía la mano, que seguramente la había usado la noche anterior para masturbarse viendo pornografía españolas. (Vaya educación de Antonio)

―Veo que tendrás grandes cambios, paisano. Oh, ¿Qué veo?

― ¿Qué, qué ve?

―Paisano~, aquí lo dice todo. Eres gay.

Con esa información quedó marcado de por vida. Antes de irse, no le creyó nada, pero la gitana le insistía que tal línea decía esto y esto y esto con esto para juntarlo con este otro diciendo claramente que era más gay que los mismos gay de Europa. Pero eso no era lo peor. No señores. Damas y caballeros, tomen asiento frente a la pantalla y lean la siguiente declaración de la gitana:

―Debes tener sexo con un hombre siendo el pasivo antes de la media noche del segundo día, o morirás. Hoy es el primer día.

Eso era lo peor. ¡Tener sexo con un hombre! ¡Y de pasivo! ¿Dónde estaba Miguel para que le diera un botellazo de pisco peruano? Ya pensaba en el dolor de su trasero o poto.

―Y de manera desenfrenada ―ella continuaba como si nada sin tomar en cuenta que el chileno estaba choqueado masculinamente―, pero con la persona correcta. Si lo haces con alguien para solo salvarte, morirás, paisano. Busca el pene perfecto para ti.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. No podría desaparecer. Él como persona y como país; su gente. No le quedaba otra. Aparte de llamarle paisano lo tenía chato.

De esta manera, el joven Manuel acertó todo lo que le dijo la gitana dando las gracias. Trató de seguir su día normal totalmente en vano. Tan psicoseado que se encontraba con el tema de tener sexo con un hombre, miraba traseros de hombres incluso de escolares de la media. Ya no se fijaba en las piernas bajo las faldas de las lolitas de 16 años. ¡Si no en hombres! Y se desviaba "sin querer" a los bultos de las entrepiernas buscando las medidas correctas para su trasero. Estaba muy mal emocionalmente (ni se le notaba, hasta uno podría decir que la idea le encantaba), como por ejemplo, se quedó parado frente a un café con piernas (100% de su creación) para hombres como él, totalmente machos. No sentía nada de placer ni el llamado para entrar como los tiempos de antes: un cafecito después del trabajo frente a poto y teta volando de aquí para allá. No sentía nada, prefirió seguir caminando hallando un café con piernas para mujeres. Tomó aire y entró.

Se le paró.

A Chile se le paró al ver tantos hombres con grandes cuerpos aceitosos. Y grandes…grandes penes guardados en un diminuto bóxer. Necesitaba salir ahora de ahí. Y salió todo caliente y agitado. Entonces era verdad, le gustaban los hombres.

―Conchesumare, soy un fleto culiao. ―dijo en su dialecto para muchos inentendible. Nuestro querido chileno quiso decir: "Oh, Dios mío ¿Qué haré? Me gustan las personas de mi sexo, o sea del mismo sexo, hombre con hombre; un homosexual" sin poder creerlo. Luego bajó la cabeza a su erección. Estaba levantadito buscando la manera de salir al aire. Su cara se sonrojó y trató de ocultarlo con su propia ropa.

Luego de eso, prefirió irse a casa a atormentarse más que si no encontraba a alguien quien lo follase por detrás, moriría. ¡Y solo hasta mañana! Debía comenzar ahora. Sí, ahora. Pero primero necesitaba masturbarse con una foto de Hotuiti* que su hermana Rapa Nui tenía escondida debajo de la cama. Y comenzó a masturbarse con la mano hasta dolerle. El orgasmo llegó y eyaculó. Se sintió tan felizmente gaysado y tan maraco, aceptándose que era un fleto para enseguida limpiar los residuos de semen esparcidos por la sabanas, e ir a bañarse otra vez. Estaba decidido en comenzar hoy mismo con la búsqueda.

Y bien, ¿por dónde empezar? ¿Cómo hallar a la persona correcta para que le follase y acabase con sus placeres homosexuales? Eso era sexo gay. Gay. Gay~. ¡Europa! ¡Claro! Allá todos eran unos maricones buenos pal pico y ciertas islas británicas usaban faldas. Weónes gay. Y… ¿por cuál país ir? Uno que sea el más gay de todos: Francia, el país de la calentura.

José Manuel viajó a la capital de Francia (en media hora porque el fic de la autora es mágico y lo puede manejar a su antojo). Se sintió tan gay viendo la Torre Eiffel, se le hacía agua a la boca. Era tan _grande._ Pero no debería salirse de su misión. Continuó caminando hasta llegar a la casa del francés. Este lo recibió alegre manoseándole el trasero. Manuel ni siquiera replicó, incluso le gustaba. No era tan malo. Aunque en Francis…él se asustó por no recibir una patada o insulto en idioma raro. Solo lo dejó entrar. El latino se sentó pidiendo una conversación.

―Francis, necesito de tu ayuda. ―dijo el chileno con algo de nervios.

― ¿En qué soy bueno? ―se acomodó en el sillón súper hundible. Molestaba y trataba de buscar la posición más cómoda.

―Una gitana me dijo que debo tener sexo con un hombre hasta mañana de la media noche o moriré. ―contó.

―Bien, estoy listo. ―se puso de pie procediendo a desabrocharse el pantalón.

―Pero…tiene que ser con la persona correcta. Si lo hago con cualquiera igual me muero. ―lo detuvo.

―Uh…que difícil. ―se subió el cierre y se sentó. Tantas ganas tenía de hacerlo…

―Lo sé. Eso es lo peor. ―estaba mal, una casi-depresión donde Francis Bonnefoy se dio cuenta que necesitaba urgente en darle un consejo.

―Haber jovencito latino, no creo que yo sea el correcto, pero me encantaría. Debes seguir buscando a _él _para entregar tu estrecho trasero al pene correcto. ―eran las palabras más sabias que podía haber dicho. Manuel se emocionó poniéndose de pie.

―Bien. Gracias Francis.

―No hay de qué. Ve a la aventura y encuéntralo. No todo es sexo, ¿bien?

―…maraco. ―y se fue. Ahora debía ir al siguiente país que tenía en mente y tenía ciertas dudas sobre su amigo por usar faldas de cuadritos. En fin, igual fue a Inglaterra, solo esperaba que el inglés se encontrara sobrio.

Y así fue.

A Arthur Kirkland se le cayó el té al oír que Manuel era gay por culpa de una gitana, más esa cosa de morirse si no tenía sexo con un hombre. Sabía que el menor poseía cosas extrañas pero no a ese punto. Para empeorar las cosas (si es que era así), el té cayó a su pantalón de tela fina exclusiva inglesa justo (por casualidad) entremedio de las piernas. Justo, justo **ahí**. Sobresaltó enojado consigo mismo, poniéndose de pie. En eso, la cordialidad de Chile tomó un paño para ayudar a secar esa parte. Cuando hizo un roce, el británico se sonrojó admirando que el castaño estaba agachado para secarle. _Oh, no_. Se veía tan excitante desde su vista y lo mismo ocurría con Manuel quien se fijó en su acción. Tenía al frente de sus oscuros orbes el pene de Inglaterra dentro de ese pantalón. Lo deseaba. Comenzaba a sentir eso y su trasero le pedía esa masculinidad que entrara. Se mordió el labio y llevó las manos a bajarle el cierre.

―No. ―pero Arthur lo detuvo con la cabeza gacha alejando esas manos de su prenda. El sudamericano lo miró extrañado y se levantó.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Y si eres tú? ―preguntó dejando el paño a un lado.

―No lo creo. ―negó con la cabeza.

― ¡Somos amigos weón! Nos llevamos la raja, ¿cómo podi' decir que no? ―no le entendía

―Manuel…que seamos amigos no significa que sea yo ―había entristecido la mirada―. Para ser sincero…me gustaría tener sexo contigo, siempre he tenido ese sueño. Desde que eras pequeño siempre quise metértelo y chupártelo. Pero no soy yo. ―explicó y quedaron en silencio.

El latino tenía la mirada en el inglés. Suspiró, no tenía otra. ―Oka. Tendré que seguir buscando. ―se sentía desanimado pero Arthur se acercó apoyando las manos en su hombro.

―Anímate ―sonrió―. Confía en que lo encontrarás ―y le dijo unas cuantas palabras de aliento hasta despedirse. Se quedó ahí viéndolo como se iba de su residencia. Frunció el ceño enojándose con su propia persona―. ¡Debí decirle que sí! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido? ―se atormentaba. Si hubiese aceptado, tal vez las cosas serían distintas.

(Tendrás que seguir esperando por millones de milenios si es que Manuel encuentra a _él_)

Y hablando de ese weón fleto, tenía pensado ir donde Escocia pero al solo imaginarse si le decía todo lo que le pasó, estaría muerto. Y menos iría con los otros hermanos de Inglaterra. Entonces decidió ir a probar a Italia. Al llegar no fue recibido de muy buena manera por Lovino Vargas tratándolo de pervertido al igual que cierto español, y Feliciano Vargas al parecer no escuchó nada por andar conversando con un gato, pero le sugirió que fuera donde Alemania.

Alemania…

Podría ser, sin embargo al imaginar a Ludiwg desnudo con una gran erección le daba miedo. Sabía que el alemán tenía mucha fuerza, y su cuerpo era demasiado flaco a comparación. El alemán era su amigo, su compadre (contando que su _sur_ era de Ludwig) y todo pero no quería terminar roto en todos los sentidos. Solo pasaría por allá a tomarse una cerveza y conversar de la vida…lo que sería para otro momento si continuaba viviendo. Mejor ir a otro lugar. Uhm~, ¿cómo cuál? ¿España? No, no, no, no. Eso sería incesto… ¡Ni cagando! Además que Antonio andaba muy gay con Lovino. Definitivamente no. Las únicas opciones que le quedaban eran: Austria (este sí era gay), Suiza (no quería morir todavía), Holanda (…mejor que no), Suecia (era una posibilidad pero el sueco estaba felizmente casado con Finlandia), Rusia (no quería pasar por lo mismo y escuchar otra vez ser uno con él), los bálticos (no eran de su gusto), Polonia (muy gay, y tampoco era de su gusto… ¡odiaba como hablaba, parecía una mina hueca de la Dehesa!), y así fue descartando a todos los países masculinos.

Africanos, europeos (y estos eran los más gays del mundo), asiáticos y oceánicos, fuera. Solo le quedaba el continente de su casa: América.

Revisó la hora en su reloj de mano y marcaban pocas horas para terminar el primer día. Debía apresurarse en encontrar el fleto que tendría sexo desenfrenado sintiendo el pene en su poto. Como sea…ideó en iniciar de norte a sur, es decir, iría a Cana…Cana…bueno, ese país arriba de Gringolandia. Tomó un avión lo más rápido que pudo, se fue a su continente y aterrizó en ese país que tenía una hojita roja en la bandera. Vio un letrero y decía Canadá. Okey, estaba en Canadá. ¡Canadá! Ahora lo recordaba. Sin más tomó un taxi para llegar a la casa del canadiense. Este lo recibió muy amable ofreciéndole algo para comer y beber. José Manuel se negó porque no venía a compartir un picnic, y mierda, no tomó once. El hambre le ganó pidiéndole una taza de té y un pan con palta.

Mientras comía, procedió a contar.

Matthew Williams quedó para adentro. Sentía que hablaba con Francis. No lo reconocía.

―Ma-Manuel…creo que debe ser otra persona. Quizás está al _sur_. ―le sugirió con todo su poder sabio donde Kumajirou acertaba a cada palabra.

― ¿Al sur?

―Em… ¿Qué te dijo Francis?

―Me aconsejó que no todo es sexo y que no me rinda en encontrar al pene correcto.

―Ya veo. Bueno, no tengo más que decir. ―se encogió de hombros con su típica carita de bondad. Pensaba que el francés haría el primer intento en abusar sexualmente del chileno, pero no fue así. Dio un buen consejo. Matthew se sintió tan orgulloso de él. Quizás esta noche le pida al francés que hagan el amor desenfrenadamente con fuerza.

Por su parte Chile, siguió el consejo de ir al sur, donde se encontraba el vecino-hermano del canadiense. Había llegado a 'Estados Juntos' donde ese tarado siempre confundía su amada bandera chilena con la de Texas. ¡Con la de Texas! ¿Cómo tan weón? Ah, verdad, era gringo. En fin. Llegó, lo saludó soportando esos gritos de entusiasmo. Por suerte negociaba más con Canadá que con ese weón.

― ¡Texas!

― ¡Soy Chile, aweonao!

Entonces, vino la narración del día.

― ¿Sexo para salvar tu vida? ―Alfred se preguntó ante el cuento contando del menor― ¡Puedo salvarte! _I'm hero!_

En el pecho de José Manuel presentía que Alfred F. Jones no era la persona indicada, aunque la pista de esa 'F' en el nombre del norteamericano decía mucho. Podía ser perfectamente 'Fuck' o 'Fleto'. Daba igual, de todas maneras el castaño se fue por su camino a la verdad.

Cuando aterrizó en México, contó todo lo sucedido con su desesperación de que alguien se lo metiera de una buena vez. Manuel se estaba desesperando, su apretado trasero pedía pronto el pene correcto mientras se servía un tequila ofrecido por el dueño de casa: Juan Pedro Sánchez. Este decía cosas como "¡No manches!" "¡No chingues!" "¡No mames guey!" y otra vez "¡No manches!" y el predilecto "Pues" o "Ps". Era el total asombro del mexicano.

―Sea como sea, no creo que sea yo, porque me gustan las mujeres. Solo mírame, sigo siendo macho.

―Ajam… ―el país del sur se encontraba dudoso del término "macho".

―Este mundo se ha vuelto tan gay ―mencionó jugando con un lápiz entre los dedos―. ¿Y fuiste donde Alfredo?

― ¿Sabi' Pedro? Comprendo cómo te senti' al tenerlo de vecino.

―La peor parte me la llevo yo por ser del norte. ―tenía que soportar todos esos gritos supuestamente heroicos. Vecinos así deberían desaparecer de la tierra.

― ¿E Itzel que no la veo? ―había mirado las paredes sin hallar a México del Sur.

―Ps, fue a comprar algunas frutas ―respondió y Manuel se puso de pie―. ¿Ya te vas?

―Sí po. Quiero que alguien me la meta ya; no aguanto y no me quedan muchas horas de vida.

―Buena suerte. ―le deseó el mexicano viendo cómo se iba el chileno por la puerta de salida, y al salir, estaba de noche.

Err…era mejor que se quedara a dormir, porque si caminaba solitario por lugares extraños, lo podrían violar y moriría.

Se devolvió.

― ¿Pedro, me puedo quedar a dormir?

― ¡Ningún problema! ―saltó alzando los brazos con tener ideas de hacer un festejo, invitando a mucha gente hasta beber y beber y beber.

―No estoy de ánimos para hacer una fiesta ―le leyó la mente―. Quiero dormir.

―Que amargado.

Entonces, se quedó a dormir. Itzel preguntó que mierda hacía Manuel en su casa. Su hermano le contó y ella tenía armada en la cabeza toda una telenovela dramáticamente gay.

Al otro día, Chile despertó, tomó desayuno, se bañó, se despidió y se fue. Próximo país Belice. Se odiaba por hablar de esto con un niño que le recordaba a Arthur. Prefirió dejarlo pasar. Podría estar necesitado con buscar el pene correcto, pero no con un niño y mucho menos con el pequeño Benjamín Sparrow para recibir un golpe de Itzel en la cabeza y tal vez en su humanidad masculina, aunque por ahora no la necesitaba mucho si tenía que ser el pasivo para salvarse. Así que se fue a Guatemala. El guatemalteco lo sacó de la casa para no seguir oyendo donde seguramente fue el idiota sin cerebro de Pedro quien le metió esas ideas cochinas en el chileno. Y sabiendo esto, se fue rápidamente a proteger a su hermano Belice.

El pobre y fleto de Manuel continuó su caminata totalmente frustrado. Pasó por El Salvador sin pena ni gloria porque lo encontró ebrio. Se sentó a verlo y narrarle si en ese estado podría poseer el pene para su poto. Salvador Hugo Alvarado reaccionó con insultos tratándolo de homosexualmente gay y que se fuera a la misma mierda con el gay de Honduras. ¡Ni siquiera mencionó a Honduras para que se comportara así! Y hablando de ese país, lo visitó también.

― ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡¿Estaba ebrio? ¡Jajajajajajajaja! ―estalló de la risa cuando el chileno le contó lo sucedido― Debiste haberme dicho antes, lo hubiese molestado y violado.

¿Violado? ¡¿Será él?

― ¡Lucho! ¡Tú eri'! ―se emocionó apoyando las manos en los hombros de Luis.

― ¿Yo qué? ―pestañeó sin entender.

― ¡Tú podi' salvarme! ¡Necesito que alguien me folle o moriré antes de la media noche! ―todo era desesperación totalmente atormentado.

― ¡Espera un segundo! ―sobresaltó quitando las manos― ¡Al único que se lo meto es a Salvador! Incluso hoy es el día de meterle el pene al gay de Salvador. ―mágicamente sacó un calendario revisando los días de ese día tan especial.

―Para ti eso es de todos los días. ―entrecerró los ojos sin sorprenderse.

― ¡Pero este es diferente! Aparte que tengo que hacerle burlas. ―si no se daba cuenta, eso también era de todos los días.

―Oka. Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Te deseo suerte con meterle el pico.

―Siempre puedo. ―el ego de Luis Ángel Morazán del Valle se elevó considerablemente además de su miembro. Recordó que tenía que ir a tener sexo caliente con el salvadoreño, aunque sabía que este lo golpearía, pero al fin y al cabo siempre cae gimiendo como un loco.

La otra visita de Chile fue, eh…bueno, pasó de largo por Nicaragua y Costa Rica por ser mujeres, sin decir que no desea que la costarriqueña le meta la pala por el culo. Ay, que dolor. Al solo imaginárselo se le hacía doloroso y la vez delicioso. ¡No puede estar así! ¡Tiene que apurarse! Corrió a toda velocidad a Panamá. Pero…no se acordaba de su nombre… ¿cómo era que se llamaba? Y…y… ¿Qué hacía aquí? No lo supo y se fue. Justo en eso, Rodrigo Ayala Dávila abrió la puerta mirando a todas partes quien habría tocado.

―Espero que no hayan sido mis hermanas. ―y cerró.

Ahora José Manuel González Rodríguez se preguntó si debería ir a las islas vecinas. Igual fue.

Cuba. A pesar de haber estado calmado, lo sacó a patadas limpias por insinuar cosas indecentes.

―_Verde, amarillo y rojo. Uwooooohoooo~. Verde, amarillo y rojo._ ―Manuel venía cantando al llegar a las puertas de Jamaica, es que estar esas zonas se sentía extrañamente feliz. De seguro era el _aire._

El jamaicano le abrió las puertas dejándolo pasar sin ningún problema. Le ofreció un jugo de fruta para sentirse refrescado por tanto caminar de aquí para allá dando la vuelta al mundo. Y comenzaron a platicar.

―Ni aunque estuviera drogado escuchando a Bob Marley, te lo metería. Creo que debes ir más al _sur_.

―Lo suponía. Aff, tengo que seguir buscando al maricón que lo me meta. ―agradeció de todas maneras estrechando la mano con la de Alexander Marley.

Su siguiente visita, Haití. También pasó de largo porque no quería causarle problemas de los que ya tenía, además de maldecir internamente a Francia. Así que se fue donde el vecino, República Dominicana. No obstante recibió un sermón machista de la mujer en la casa y el hombre en el trabajo. ¡¿A quién le importaba eso? ¡Quiere a un hombre gay que le meta el pene hasta adentro! ¡Por la cresta! Chile abrió la boca para decirle a lo que vino. Gregorio Duarte lo agarró y lo echó de la casa entregándole unos cd's de reggaetón para que volviera a ser hombrecito y que se pusiera a buscar mujeres que eran mucho mejores. Manuel se guardó los cd's tomando un votecito, remando hasta Puerto Rico. Ella era una mujer así que no le servía. Solo pasó a descansar un rato regresando con el viaje.

Su siguiente parada fue en Guyana Francesa. ¡Francesa! ¿Sabes lo que significa?

―_Bien sûr!_ Por mi ningún problema en meterte mi pene ―como lo hizo anteriormente Francis, se bajó los pantalones―. Fufufu~.

―Em… ―dudaba sobre la existencia de que ese tipo llamado Abel Montufar dependiente de Francis Bonnefoy fuera el correcto. Era la mini replica perfecta de Francis― Tengo cosas que hacer. ―salió corriendo de manera marica dejando un tanto triste al francoguyanés, yendo a Surinam.

El chileno se quedó allí preguntándose si esto era necesario frente a otro niño. ¿De verdad era el hermano de Guyana Francesa? ¿Esa cosa tan bajita? Dio media vuelta dando unos cuantos pasos para estar en Guyana Inglesa. No había mucho que decir aparte que hablaba mucho, ni siquiera pudo contarle para que vino. Solo se puso de pie teniendo en mente quien podría ser su salvador según esa gitana.

Veamos~. Venezuela ni Colombia le servían por ser mujeres, y lo más probable que esas dos anduvieran haciendo cosas lésbicas. Mientras, vio su hora en el reloj. Mierda, el medio día ya pasó. Debería apurarse un poco más. Y pensando en esas dos morenas, se acordó de su gran amigo.

― ¡El Pancho! ―exclamó llorando de la felicidad. ¡Por supuesto! Ecuador era su gran amigo y siempre decía que lo quería (como amigo), era de los pocos **amigos** que tenía y solía sonreír junto a él, no como** otros** que tenía de vecinos. Apretó cachete tocando el timbre de la casa.

― ¡Voy! ―Francisco Burgos Torres fue abrir― ¿Manuel?

― ¡Compadre, ayúdame! ―se lanzó a sus brazos homosexualmente gay. El ecuatoriano estaba desorientado pero lo dejó pasar para oír el gran problema del chileno.

― ¡No puede ser! ―exclamó cantarín agarrándose de los cabellos. ¿O sea que Manuel se volvió gay? ¡Y decía que era el macho de todos los sudamericanos! Y era realmente tonto que le creyera a una gitana― ¿Pero por qué yo? ―se sentó en el sillón frente al otro sillón donde estaba González.

―Em…eres de los pocos amigos tengo ―contestó simplemente para enseguida lanzarse otra vez sobre el sillón sujetando los hombros de Ecuador―. ¡Di que eri' tú!

― ¡No lo soy! ―negó nervioso y espantado.

― ¡Pero si vo' me apoyai' en todo y viceversa po! ¡Recuerda, la Antártida! ¡Te presto **mi** Antártida!

― ¡No significa que quiera tener sexo contigo! ―intentaba entrarlo en razón, cosa que no sucedía agarrando los brazos de su amigo― ¡Por favor Manuel, cálmate!

― ¡Puta la wea! ―maldijo alejándose y cruzando los brazos. Estaba molesto frunciendo el ceño. Tenía las esperanzas puestas en Francisco, pero todo se fue a la mierda. Se iba a morir completamente virgen por detrás.

El ecuatoriano se acomodó en el sofá arreglándose la ropa que quedó toda arrugada.

―Comprendo tu dolor, pero no lo soy. Además que mi pene pertenece a…otra persona.

― ¿Uhm? ―giró el rostro directamente a él. Así que esas eran las razones por la que no quería tener sexo con su persona― ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa, Pancho?

―Nada, nada. Todo bien. ―mintió forzando una sonrisita. En ese inoportuno momento el teléfono suena.

El dueño de casa se puso de pie para ir a contestar.

― ¿Diga? Mi-Miguel… ―era la persona que menos quería en este preciso instante. Se puso tenso desviando a mirar a Chile.

―Hola Francisco. Ya tengo todo listo para tú ya sabes que, pe. ―desde el otro lado era Perú jugando con el cable del teléfono bastante contento. Si Brasil lo viera, lo abusaría sin pensarlo.

― ¿No puede ser para otro momento? ―preguntó rezando en que Miguel Alejandro Prado aceptara, desviando la vista a la pared.

― ¿Eh? ¿No me quieres ver con el traje de la Tigresa del Oriente? ―se sintió lastimado, y tan entusiasmado que estaba en ver a Francisco vestido de Delfín para "jugar". No, no del animal Delfín, se refería al cantante Delfín que es todo un boom en Youtube junto con la Tigresa del Oriente.

―…Me gustaría… ―bueno, a él también― ya dije que mejor para otro momento. Estoy…ocupado.

― ¿Estai' hablando con Miguel? ―Manuel preguntó sin pensar en las consecuencias futuras y no es como si le interesara si fuese ese tipo. Ecuador esperaba que el peruano no lo haya escuchado.

― ¿Estás con ese chileno, verdad? ―para mala suerte lo oyó clarito. No quería que Perú llegara a hacer escándalos solo por ser amigo del chileno. Su vida era difícil.

E intentó detenerlo. ―…por favor…Miguel…

― ¡¿Estás con ese huevón? ―gritó eufórico casi dejando sordo al ecuatoriano― ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Prefieres a él antes que a mí! ¡Es el colmo, voy a terminar con todo esto!

― ¡Miguel! ¡No…! ¡Oye! ―y solo se escuchó los "tu, tu, tu" seguidos dando el aviso que colgó. Sentía un mal presentimiento.

― ¿Te cortó? ―la pregunta weona y obvia la hizo Chile sin moverse del sillón. Francisco volteó acertando con la cabeza y avisando que podría llegar. No faltó mucho para que apareciera Miguel abriendo de golpe la puerta vestido con ropa rara sorprendiendo de un salto a Manuel― ¡¿Qué chucha así vestido así? ¡Pareci' travesti!

― ¡Son las garras de la Tigresa del Oriente! ―estaba vestido de esa forma, por suerte, Francia no andaba por ahí cerca― ¡Arruinaste todo lo que tenía con Francisco! ―sin previo aviso se lanzó a zamarrear y a golpear a su odiado vecino.

― ¡¿La Tigresa del Oriente? ―no se sabía si era repugnancia, asombro o enojo. Tal vez enojo por querer sacar al peruano de encima― ¡Con razón el Pancho anda vestido de Delfín! ¡Par de…! ―calló cuando las cosas se volvieron más agresivas. Ecuador los miraba sin mover un músculo teniendo un tic en el ojo, hasta que al fin reaccionó antes de que su casa se desarmara.

― ¡Deténganse! ¡Si quieren pelear, háganlo afuera de mi casa! ―ordenó deteniéndolos.

― ¡Quiero saber para que vino Manuel! ―pedía explicaciones celosas a lo que el chileno no se demoró en decir sobre la visita― ¡¿Eh~? Wow. ¿Y qué decías con ser el macho?

―Cierra el pico. ―le contestó Manuel fastidiado por la sonrisa irónica de Perú.

―Bueno Manuel, sinceramente creo que ninguno de los dos lo sea. ―el ecuatoriano decidió volver al tema de importancia y sumamente preocupante ya que se podría morir el país de Pablo Neruda.

―Me di cuenta de eso ―suspiró agotado―. Será ―se puso de pie agradeciendo, mirando las vestimentas de la parejita―. Sigan en lo suyo. ―y se fue.

Francisco y Perú compartieron miradas y muchas cosas gay que no daremos por escrito para la inocencia de los ojos de los lectores y lectoras, así como *censurado*, también *censurado* con mucho *censurado*, pero sin duda se escuchó un "¡No puede ser!" proveniente de Ecuador. Quizás uno de los dos penes eyaculó antes de lo esperado.

Regresando a captar las últimas horas de vida de Chile, tenía pensando ir a Bolivia, pero pensando **muy** bien, no iría ni aunque tuviera la peor crisis de su existencia y quizás Julio le haría firmar un tratado para quedarse con todo el mar a cambio de seguir viviendo. Pensándolo **muy** bien, dio un gigantesco paso tocando suelo en Paraguay. Tocó la puerta diez veces y nadie salía. ¿Habría salido? Por sencilla curiosidad posó la mano en el pomo, girando. ¡Oh, estaba abierta! Manuel entró.

― ¿Dani? ¿Estás en casa? ―su voz fue bajita teniendo en mente que el aludido se encontraría durmiendo.

Ruidos extraños se oyeron provenientes de lo más al fondo de la sala. Manuel decidió entrar donde los sonidos se hacían más fuertes y le excitaban. ¿Era bueno seguir? ¿Y si estaba ocupadamente ocupado? Si se encontraba con alguien haciendo el amor, aunque tuviera ganas de meterse para hacer el trío porque realmente se le había parado con deseos de quitarse el pantalón, era mejor dejarlo en lo suyo. Dio media vuelta para irse.

Daniel y Julio estaban haciendo abdominales. La mente de Manuel fue demasiada sucia, tan sucia que no se aguantó en masturbarse detrás del primer árbol que vio. Al terminar se limpió las manos con las hojas de las ramas regresando en ver cuál sería el siguiente posible país del pene correcto. Pensó en Brasil. El brasilero tenía todas las posibilidades de serlo, porque era brasilero. Los brasileros son…_calientes_. Sin mencionar que Luciano Da Silva se desvestía en los carnavales y que hablara sin pudor sobre la sexualidad, y tenía la piel a buena temperatura _caliente._

Unas cuantas _caipirinhas_ para la sed, y ya estarían en la acción de sexo calientemente gay. Entonces llegó a ese país de la samba, las _garotinhas_, la capoeira, el pentacampeón, de la Vivi*, del Fabrizio*, la 'Chuchuca', la 'Onda Onda' y la 'Tapinha' (aquello tiempos de bailar axe), topándose con un Luciano mojado saliendo recién de la ducha con cara inocente.

―_Olá_ Manuel. ―saludó sonriente cerrando la puerta mientras lo dejaba entrar al hogar. El de piel clara quedo atónito, coloreando las mejillas, observando las gotas deslizarse por la piel morena que solo traía una toalla cubriendo las partes íntimas. ¿Cómo tendrá el pene Luciano? ¿Grande? Oh, sí, grande. Ojalá sea así para sentirlo bien adentro. ¡La lujuria lo estaba comiendo por dentro! ¡No lo resiste más! ¡Que Luciano lo tome ahora!

― ¿Métemelo? ―dijo sin pensar tomando desprevenido al moreno.

― ¿Qué? ―seriamente creía que oyó muy mal. Manuel no pediría eso… ¿o sí?

―Eso. Métemelo. ―y otra vez sin pensar procedió a desabotonarse el pantalón.

― ¿Qué quieres qué? ¿Por qué te estás quitando los _calças_?

― ¡Voy a morir si alguien no mete el pico!

―_Eu não entendo._ ―no comprendía el vocabulario de Chile a lo que este lo obligó a sentarse en una silla para que escuchara sus aventuras gay de la búsqueda del pene que le salvaría la puta vida.

―Eso es. ―largó un suspiro.

―Por mí ningún problema en que tengamos sexo gay y te salve, pero ahora estoy ocupado ―suelta una risita rascándose la mejilla―. Es que…tengo a Sebby esperándome en el cuarto para que tengamos sexo gay. Y quiero que use su látigo en mí. ―sonrió ante esto llenándose de corazones. Esa era la razón por salir de la ducha semidesnudo.

―Ah, chucha. No sabía. Perdón por molestarte. ―tenía tantas ganar tener el miembro de Brasil en su trasero, sentir toda la _samba _en la cama, en el sofá, en donde sea_._ No le quedaba otra que irse recibiendo las buenas vibras de Luciano en no rendirse. Manuel surcó los labios marchándose con las ganas de haber tocado aunque sea un poquito el torso húmedo del brasilero.

Brasil se quedó allí parado teniendo en sus pensamientos si el chileno llegaba a morir. Ojalá se dé cuenta que la persona con el pene correcto estaba siempre cerca. Ay, las cosas del amor.

― ¡Lu! ¡¿Dónde andás? ―la voz del segundo piso parecida al de un argentino lo hizo regresar a la tierra.

― ¡Ya voy mi_ menino bonito_! ―entusiasmado, Luciano corrió por las escaleras para tener sexo gay con el uruguayo, el cual se le cayó la toalla mostrando toda su humanidad. _Wow_.

Mientras tanto, el chileno gay que hace un día atrás supo que era más gay que los mismo gay, se sentó en el suelo mirando a la nada. Fue a todos los países e islas del sexo masculino sin hallar a _él_ fuera quien fuera. ¿Estaba perdido? ¿Sería su fin? Le quedaban pocas horas para el anochecer.

―Moriré sabiendo que soy fleto y sin haber encontrado al otro maricón. ―se maldecía por ser tan weón. Si no hubiese hablado con esa gitana nada esto estaría pasando, estaría siguiendo su vida normal rodeado de puros fletos.

Encendió un cigarro. Tal vez el último.

―Mejor regreso a mi casa, quiero morir ahí viendo la cordillera… ―hizo pausa dejando caer el cigarro― ¿La cordillera? ¿Los Andes? ¡Martín! ¡Me faltó ese weón! ―se puso de pie aun con la ilusión de seguir viviendo, pero…― ¡¿Martín? ¡¿Con ese weón? ―se traumó por cinco segundos.

Bueno, era el único que le faltaba, ¿verdad? ¡A la mierda con sus estupideces! ¡Debe pensar en su vida como nación! Si no funciona hacerlo con el argentino, le cortaría el pene.

Con lo caliente y desesperado que se encontraba Manuel, tomó un taxi rumbo a Argentina, específicamente Buenos Aires. No se detuvo ni para orinar manteniendo la vista y mente fija en la casa del rubio. Al llegar, tocó el timbre donde salió una chica de la servidumbre para luego avisar al argentino. Este no demoró en salir.

― ¿Quién sos? ―preguntó como si no lo conociera.

― ¿Me estai' webiando? Soy el Manu. ―frunció el ceño.

―Sé más específico. ―Martín Hernández se cruzó de brazos.

―Chile, tu vecino. ―masculló al borde del enojo. No le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

― ¡Ah! ¡Vos! ―alzó la voz recordándolo, o eso parecía― ¿Chile? ¿No sos la colonia _favorita _de Inglaterra?

―Jaja. Que gracioso. ―hizo la risa más mentirosa y fastidiada del mundo.

―Pero si sos la colonia de ese inglés ―seguía molestando manteniendo una sonrisa, cosa que en el castaño no le hacía nada de gracia―. Che, fue una bromita ―a veces se ponía a pensar qué clase de cosas hacían reír a Manuel. En fin, para no ser maleducado lo dejó pasar a su casa―. ¿Qué hacés acá? Por lo menos el yo, no te invité.

―Martín ―llamó en modo de orden acaparando enseguida al rubio―. Yo…tengo que hablar contigo.

―Te noto…raro. Supe que andás por todas las casas. ¿Por qué? ―exigió.

―No Martín ―negó en seco creyendo que a lo mejor Argentina supo cosas equivocas de rumores que podrían decir que el moreno estaba necesitado, tanto así para ir en país en país donde alguien le rompiera el trasero―. Yo…yo soy gay, me gustan los hombres, me gustai' tú ―alza la cabeza fijándose en los verdes―. Hagamos el amor de la manera más homosexual posible. Yo seré el pasivo y tú el activo. Necesito que me lo metas hasta el fondo. Quiero sentir que tan grande y duro lo teni'. No puedo más con esto, tenemos que hacerlo ahora. El mío ya se me paró. ¿Lo queri' tocar? ―para rematar se acarició la entrepierna.

Hernández no emitía nada de nada de nada. Únicamente se mantenía de pie con los ojos abierto sin poder creer nada. ¿Manuel le estaba pidiendo sexo gay?

― ¡Andá cagar, boludo! ―hasta que al fin reaccionó ceñudo dejando pasar unos segundos el cual el chileno sentía que venir aquí fue una pérdida de tiempo― Es una broma ―no fue una pérdida de tiempo―. Siempre quise esperar este momento tan divino.

―Ah… ¿enserio? ―preguntó… ¿asombrado?

― ¡Claro! Sabés que siempre quise meter mi pija en tu culo. Pero… ¿Por qué esto tan repentino? ―había algo que no calzaba.

―Es que…si no tengo sexo gay siendo el pasivo, esta media noche dejo de existir. ―ya parecía disco rayado de tanto decir lo mismo. Solo esperaba que fuera la última vez. Por favor, que Martín sea el correcto.

― ¿Solo por eso? ―alzó una ceja todavía con dudas― ¿Nada si te gusto o algo así?

―Pero si te dije que me gustai' más que la cresta. ―odiaba repetir las cosas, y para variar los minutos pasaban.

―Wow. Que poético país de poetas. ―comentó sarcástico sonriendo de lado. Esperaba algo más lindo, una declaración más linda.

―Si no queri', yo me voy para esperar mi muerte. ―bufó dándole la espalda.

―No Manu ―pero este lo detuvo cogiéndole la mano―. Vos también me gustás desde que éramos unos pibes y en esos tiempos tenía ganas te hacerte mío, porque mamá Antonio me enseñó sobre el sexo entre hombres.

―… ¿Toño? ―volteó enseguida totalmente extrañado. No sabía eso del español, por lo menos a él no le enseñó esas cosas tan…gay― ¿Qué clase de mamá era ese?

―Se que para vos no fue la mejor mamá del mundo, pero me enseñó muchas cosas sobre el sexo gay, que deseo aplicar con vos, mi Manu ―sonrió sincero sin soltarlo―. Quiero tener tu pija en mi boca, y luego meter la mía hasta romperte el culo. ¿Qué decís? ¿Le das?

―Sabi' que sí ―aceptó totalmente dispuesto a entregarse al argentino―. ¿Así que desde cabrochico?

―Ajam. Desde nene quise follarte o cogerte o como le digan. ―soltó una risa. Los dos soltaron una risa.

Dejaron las conversaciones para otro día, comenzando la caliente y gay acción. Martín besaba como lobo a Manuel mientras lo llevaba a la cama. Se posó arriba capturando mejor el aliento del menor, introduciendo la lengua. Era demasiada desesperación junta que Manuel le agarró los cabello de la nuca aumentando en tener el control del beso. La pareja parecía unos animales en celo. Realmente estaban celos incontrolables. No querían que nadie les tirara agua caliente para separarlos. No querían. Solo querían hacer el amor de la manera más gay que el mundo jamás volvería a ver mientras ellos sigan existiendo.

Se besaban, se mordían, se tocaban. Todo iba junto. Era un pack de pasión. Sus miembros ya se encontraban listos sintiendo la molestia de quitarse los pantalones.

―Martín…métemelo ya…por fa… ―suspiró al tener al rubio saboreando su cuello. Este sonrió complaciente incorporando el cuerpo procediendo a desvestirlo. Manuel necesitaba con urgencia tener el pene de Martín en su apretado trasero. Al estar desnudo…

―Esperá aquí, enseguida vuelvo. ―así como si nada, dejó solito a Chile en la cama. Sin embargo no tardó mucho en regresar para quitarse la ropa, volviendo a besar al castaño y masturbarlo con la mano. Dejó de tener los labios en los de él para ir bajando. Bajando y bajando. Se topó con la erección de su amado vecino comenzando a chuparla, oyéndole los gemidos. Al sentir el esperma en la cavidad, decidió que era hora de penetrarlo. Y así fue.

No había nada mejor y delicioso que ser penetrado por el argentino. No podía dejar de gemir de manera considerablemente gay. Se sentía tan maricón, pero no le importaba. Estaba teniendo sexo con un hombre, ¡al fin de tanto caminar! Pero… ¿sería el pene correcto? ¿Cómo sabría si lo era? Pues, justo en eso, el pene de Martín brillaba. Sí, brillaba. Hasta su pene era re-groso y re-grueso entrando y saliendo con diversión. Aunque era extraño que un pene brillara. ¿Acaso era la señal?

―Che… ¿Sabés…ah…por qué…bri-brilla? ―preguntó mientras empujaba con fuerza.

―Ah…ahhhh…ahh…no sé…ah…

―Por qué soy…ah…el-el…correcto…Manu…yo soy…ah…

―Me da-da igual…solo…sigue…más fuerte…agh…hasta dentro…

―A sus órdenes…pero no te quejés…por romperte…

―Eso quiero…ah…

Y…ellos siguieron haciendo el amor toda la noche. Manuel parecía una puta caliente gritando como una puta, pidiendo más rápido y fuerte. Martín, tan caballero que hacía caso disfrutando todo. Este era su sueño cumplido.

Mientras tanto, en Brasil:

― ¿Sebby? Por favor, reacciona. ¡Dime algo, lo que sea! ―Luciano estaba al borde de la histeria sin saber qué hacer con Uruguay. Trató de tirarle agua helada con hielo, tirarle un mechón de cabello, quitarle los lentes, de todo, ¡pero nada servía para hacerlo regresar!

Sebastián estaba pálido, no, gris y sin brillos. ¡Sin brillos! ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Se acuerdan que el pene de Martín brillaba? ¡Esos brillos eran de Sebastián!

El brasilero le había dicho al uruguayo que no prestara los brillos porque no era buena idea, para nada, y para colmo arruinó el acto se pasión en la cama, donde Argentina dijo "Che, lo siento. Ustedes sigan como si yo no existiera". ¡Solo vean las consecuencias! Pobrecito de su uruguayo, no podía quedarse así. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dónde vendían brillos? ¿Existía una fábrica de brillos? Si es así, ¿dónde? ¡Necesitaba ver a Uruguay todo glamuroso, o moriría!

…

¡Maldita seas Martín!

A la mañana siguiente, el responsable mencionado apareció devolviendo los brillitos. Este sonreía sin parar, estaba muy feliz, mucho más que eso. Era una felicidad que no se compraría con nada, porque hizo el amor de manera gay con Chile, quien seguía vivo durmiendo en la cama del argentino.

Luego Luciano fue colocando los brillos alrededor del rostro de Sebastián Artigas quien cobró vida no de muy buena manera.

― ¡Nunca más te prestaré mis brillos! ―lo apuntaba con el dedo cerca del pecho.

―Che, no te alterés. Solo fue un momento. ―no comprendía ese enojo repentino, solo eran brillitos normales, ¿qué daño podría causarle en su primo?

― ¡No me importa, bo! ―seguía exclamando para luego acomodarse los lentes― ¿Sabés lo que sentí al no tenerlos? ¡Pensé que no me sucedería nada! ―pensaba que no quedaría paralizado con la piel de color gris alterando al brasilero.

―Seba…calmáte. ―Martín sentía que el uruguayo exageraba.

― ¡Nunca más te prestaré mis brillos! ―con esas palabras alzadas, se fue caminado, subiendo las escalaras― ¡Nunca más! ¡Y a nadie!

Y luego hubo silencio entre los dos países que quedaban en la sala. Por lo menos ahora sabían lo que sucedía si alguien le pedía prestado o robado los brillitos.

Argentina posó las manos en su cintura agregando: ―Che, y yo creía que era de mente abierta.

― ¡Lo soy! ―gritó Sebastián oyendo desde el cuarto. ¿Acaso tenía súper oídos?

―Ve a calmarlo ―le dijo a Luciano―. El groso de yo tiene muchas gay que hacer con mi Manu. ¡Chau~! ―y se fue corriendo totalmente gay dando saltitos.

Brasil exhaló tomando en cuenta el consejo del rubio. Haría todo para tranquilizar al primo del argentino.

Cuando Argentina llegó a casa todo radiante sin la necesidad de esoa brillos, Chile le pidió otra vez tener sexo gay. Le había gustado que se lo metiera fuerte y duro como un palo. Manuel estaba feliz al no morir. El pene de Martín era el correcto y el que disfrutaría para toda su vida. Y Martín también estaba feliz por tener un culo tan apretado como el de su amado chileno, probando miles de orgasmos.

Así que…no se dijo más volviendo a tener sexo gay y caliente hasta quemar las sabanas de pura pasión.

…

Martín y Manuel fueron gaymente felices por siempre.

Sealand tuvo sexo gaymente shota sin frenos con Letonia.

Inglaterra se tiró al vacío, pero quedó vivo mientras era acosado sexualmente por Francia y Estados Unidos, donde al final hicieron un caliente y gay trío.

Y para el 2018 todos seremos unos y unas con Rusia. Rusia meterá su **** a todas las naciones.

Fin.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **No tengo idea que mierda que escribí, pero me divertí(xD). Solo fue hecho con humor bizarro y random, así no hay nada de "moraleja" ni enseñanza. Me costó usar a todos los latinos, fue cansador~. Y…no sé qué más poner. ¡Paz y amor! ¡Orgía mundial! ¡Amén!(?)

* * *

><p><strong>Datos random:<strong>

Hotuiti: Modelo de la isla de Pascua.

Vivi y Fabrizio: Bailarines-modelos brasileros.

* * *

><p>Espero que se hayan reído a pesar de no tener ningún sentido la historia. (¿Era una historia? xD)<p>

¡Saludos!

¡Bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
